When It's Over
by LittleLady32
Summary: “Its over.” The whispered words tumbled from his lips and he slowly sank to his knees. “Its over.” He repeated, heaving a sigh, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders. “Its over.” He said, a smile forming on his lips


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This was for a contest on back before the final book came out, it was to write how we thought it would end, and a fun way to occupy my time while i waited.**

* * *

"ADVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, a jet of bright green light shooting out of the tip of his wand. There it was, Voldemort stared at him wide eyed, surprised the boy had it in him after all, but then again who wouldn't after going through everything he had.

Time slowed down as Harry watched his enemy fall, his eyes still wide with shock. The light hit him hard in the chest, causing him to stager and double over. His head tilted up and his cold slit-like eyes met the weary, green eyes of Harry Potter. A smile started to form on his face, pointed teeth showing, and he stood back up, relieved to know the boy had missed a horcrux. Then Harry grinned, Voldemort's gaze faltered, something was amiss and he knew it. Harry took Voldemort's wand nimbly between his finger, having accio'd it over only moments before he shouted the killing curse, and deftly broke it in half.

"You fool!" Voldemort hissed at the boy before him as he continued to grin. That was when he felt it, the ripping, the burning, the choking sensation. It started slow, and in his chest, and the further out it moved the faster it went. He was dying, truly and completely dying, he thought this day would never come, he thought it wasn't possible. Yet here he was in the midst of bloodshed and death, face to face with a seventeen-year-old boy, and he was dying, the end was moments away. His eyes roamed frantically around, another menacing smiled coming to grace his tortured features, he had done this, he was the reason behind this bloodshed, the reason behind these deaths, a few of them actually painful for him. There she was, Bella, his beautiful Bella; slain with an arrow from a centaur, the only one he had seen on the battlefield. The blood poured out of her body as she had later been trampled on and it now surrounded her in a dark pool of gore. Then there was Lucius, his forever-faithful right-hand man, who never faltered, not even when his very own son betrayed them. His white blond hair was now matted and dark with blood, his own and others. Voldemort staggered toward the fallen man, he nodded gently at his body in a form of thanks and then he shook his head, remembering how both that mudblood bitch and his own bastard of a son had muttered the killing curse at the same time, Lucius' end was inevitable in that moment. Voldemort recalled the argument that had later ensued as they walked away to find more people to fight. His thought were cut short however when he saw the mangled body of Fenrir Greyback. He groaned as another wave of pain washed over him. They had chosen this night to fight since it was full moon, and Greyback's clan would be untouchable, at least that's what they had planned, but then Remus Lupin had to come and ruin those plans. Once Greyback was dead the entire clan went to pieces, mourning over their loss, and now unsure of what to do; but since it was Lupin who had defeated Greyback, the clan's loyalty automatically went to him, so the light had gained a powerful ally in the _middle_ of battle, which was completely ridiculous to him.

He looked over at Potter and found him to be watching him curiously, a small, weary smile on his lips. Voldemort rose up and made eye contact with him. "Even though I am dead boy," he hissed, "I will still have won if people still fear to say my name, if they remember this day for ages to come, if at least a few muggleborns have died, then my fight was not in vain, I will live on in memories as Lord Voldemort." He cried triumphantly.

Harry shook his head. "You will live on as Tom Riddle, who lost his marbles and thought he could become some great dark wizard, who brainwashed his followers into thinking only pure blood was good blood, and what a hypocrite you are Tom," Harry sneered, drawing out his first name, "you're a half blood." He paused. "Just. Like. Me." Harry tilted his head as he surveyed the dying man in front of him. "You have a lot to own up to Tom, a lot to die for, that's why its taking you so long. You feel it don't you? The pain, the pain that you've caused others, the pain that you truly deserve. Your end is near Tom, and you will be remembered as Tom Riddle, man who called himself a great dark wizard and changed his name to Voldemort to escape who he really was. A pathetic man who thought it was unacceptable for his blood to be _dirty_. A man who had to kill innocent muggles, who had done nothing wrong, just so you could feel good about yourself, so you didn't feel so weak." Harry stared long and hard at him before he spoke again. "Yes, for years after this war is over people will remember what happened this day, right here. For years people will suffer because of the loved ones they lost this day. There is one thing though, that they will truly remember though." He paused, making things dramatic.

"And what pray tell is that _Harry Potter_?" Voldemort spat out.

"The people will remember that good triumphed over evil that day, and brought you to your knees," it was at that precise moment that Voldemort did indeed collapse onto his knees. "They will remember that there is still good left in the world when everything seems to grow dark, and they will remember there is always hope that the sun will shine again tomorrow. The last thing they will remember from this day is that 'the-boy-who-lived' became 'the-man-who-won' and I will go on living in the spotlight, and I will be remembered and recognized far more than you will be five years from now. For in five years, you will be nothing but a memory, a dream you know you had, but you can't remember it the next morning when you wake." Harry let out a breath. "This is goodbye Tom, it has been fun, I'll give you that, but we can't keep living life like this, one of us has to go, and its not going to be me." And with one final grin to Voldemort and a wave of his wand it was over.

Voldemort felt as though a million people were trying to find their way into his chest. He let out a deafening roar of pain, and then it was over. There was a loud popping noise and Voldemort flew into a million pieces, that as they settled on the ground turned to black goop and then to ash and then it slowly burned away.

Harry stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the place Voldemort had just been. "Its over." The whispered words tumbled from his lips and he slowly sank to his knees. "Its over." He repeated, heaving a sigh, feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Its over." He said, a smile forming on his lips; and then he fell to the ground, laughing. He wasn't laughing because something was amusing, he was laughing because it was indeed over, he no longer had to live up to something, he had reached peoples expectations for him and succeeded, he was laughing because maybe now he could have a semi-normal life without having to worry if around the next corner your death was waiting. Harry Potter laughed because good had finally won.

Finally coming to his senses he stood up; despite Voldemort being dead, the battle was still raging one, and he was sure some people had not yet heard the news. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, he could barely hear shouts from one person to another, screams of mercy, moans of pain; everything around him looked blurred, but he could see one thing clearly: the death eaters were running, they were running like mad men with rabid dogs nipping at their heels. Harry felt more laughter bubbling up inside of him, but he kept it in check, he swallowed it back down. His sight was beginning to clear; aurors and more ministry officials were chasing after the death eaters in hopes of catching them, in the hopes that they would soon be seated in Azkaban, each of them waiting in turn for the kiss.

That was when it happened. Everything had grown deathly quiet, the dark surrounding them, save for the light that interrupted it from the vast amount of magical electricity and from a few fires that were scattered around the field. Harry turned and looked at Hogwarts, its windows sharing cheerful light to the outside, looking as though everything were fine, and just as it always was, waiting for the morning to come once more.

They were all staring at each other in the silence, eyes wide, all breathing hard; the excitement from the battle still fresh within them. That was when the cheering started. Some people burst into tears from the emotional strain of it all, others called for drinks, even though they all knew there were none to be had. Others laughed, others whooped, some hugged and some even danced. Draco stumbled upon the group during all of this looking a little worse for wear. Harry saw him and immediately pulled him into a hug, he was so ecstatic right now that he didn't care who it was, mush less truly notice it was his sworn enemy for the past 6 or so years. He patted him on the back and tousled his already tousled blonde hair and then let him go. Draco let out a small smile and couldn't help but be drawn to the celebration. No one took notice to who was there and who wasn't, they only had eyes for their victory.

The sun had just started coming up, shedding a faint pink light on the battlegrounds that surrounded them all. The light broke them out of their celebration and their elated state. Slowly the laughter and cheers faded away into the background as they all took notice to the bloodshed around them.

Harry drew in a deep breath and finally took a look at who was there and who wasn't. As if on cue, as if they were both counting their numbers, registering names; Draco opened his mouth.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked slowly, his eyes traveling to Harry, both boy's faces paling.

"Where's Charlie?" Came Ginny's faint but strong voice.

"Has anyone seen Tonks?" Remus asked, "Please tell me she ran off with the rest of the aurors" he said to anyone who cared to listen.

The mumbles and questions continued for a few moments, everyone voicing another person who was not among their ranks at the moment. The questions stopped and they all turned and looked to Harry. The boy sighed.

"We'll split up, some of you scan the edge of the forest, some of you need to take the lake, everyone else, just walk around, send up a wand flare when you find someone." The group nodded at his words and split up accordingly.

Draco walked away, his shoulders hunched, Ginny following close behind him. She cast a weary glance over to Harry and smiled dimly at him, he nodded in return and took off to see if he couldn't find his two best friends.

The sun was completely up now, and curious students were beginning to peek out of windows. Harry was exhausted, but he pressed on. Finally relief came when he saw a mop a red hair; Ron. He rushed over to the boy and knelt by his side, checking for a pulse. He choked back a sob when he felt none. He sent up the sparks and pushed the body of a death eater off of him. Remus Lupin was there in moments, and when he saw who it was he took in a startled breath.

He clapped Harry on the shoulder and whispered a 'sorry' to the boy. Harry merely nodded as he stood. "I need to keep looking." He said, his eyes not meeting Remus' "will you…" he paused and took in another deep breath. "Will you make sure that someone gets him inside?" He asked, staring down now at the body of his best friend, pale with death. Remus only nodded and Harry walked away, his head down, not even bothering to really look anymore, his last hopes were with Hermione now, and he prayed she had somehow made it out alive.

No sooner had his thoughts strayed to what he would do without both of his best friends, that he the found Seamus by his side, panting and waving Harry to his hunched form. Harry leaned down.

"What is it?" he asked, waiting as the other boy caught his breath.

"They found her!" He panted out excitedly. "Draco and Ginny, they found Hermione!"

"Where?" Harry prompted his eyes wide with joy once again. Seamus had barely waved his hand in a direction to his right and Harry was off, running over the field, jumping over bodies.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Her right arm was draped around Draco's shoulders, and her left was around Ginny's waist, her hand tight around her shirt. Ginny in her own right was clutching to Hermione the same way, trying to keep her steady with her right arm, and holding Hermione's other hand with her own. Draco too had his arm wrapped around the brunette, his other firmly grasping her hand, keeping her from sliding down to the ground. Harry watched her, her head was down, almost in defeat, in a very un-Hermione like fashion. Her hair was a mess, her arms were darkened with dirt and blood and she was limping, blood trickling down her right leg. Her body was shaking; he couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or from tears. Draco and Ginny both hadn't seen him yet, their focus traveling between the ground, Hermione, and then to each other, just to assure themselves that the girl was really still alive. Harry took a tentative step forward, and her name tumbled from his lips. 'Hermione!' Her head snapped up, and Harry saw that she was shaking from tears, a smile broke out on her face and he saw a fresh bought of tears start to fall. She wriggled her way out of the grasp of Ginny and Draco and rushed towards him, her limp more pronounced, but not stopping her in the least. He moved towards her as well and caught her when she stumbled, her leg giving out. Her body was small and warm and he held her tight as they sank to the ground, arms clasped strongly around each other. Her sobs were getting louder now.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I'm so glad you're still alive!" She murmured into the crook of his neck.

He rocked her gently. "I know," was his whispered reply as he stroked her hair.

She pulled back from him and looked up into his face. "Did you find Ron?" she asked hopefully.

Harry looked down at her, unsure of how to say it, the words weren't forming together at all, he couldn't move to even shake his head 'no', but he didn't need to, she knew from the look in his eyes, and the tears started to flow all over again. These tears were different now though, these weren't tears of joy and relief, these were tears of loss and pain. Harry held her even tighter and he finally felt his own tears start to fall.

Draco and Ginny had followed Hermione to Harry and now stood a few feet away, observing their reunion, suddenly a noise caught Ginny's attention. Someone was screaming, they were shouting something; she couldn't quite make it out and looked to Draco to see if he had understood. His grey-blue eyes met hers and he sighed heavily.

"They're calling for Potter," he paused. "And you." Draco said turning to Ginny.

Ginny gave him a quizzical look and turned to Harry who was already disentangling himself from Hermione. He looked to Draco for help.

"I can take her from here." He responded, knowing that look all to well on Harry's face. Harry nodded in thanks; grabbed Ginny's hand and they both took off towards the commotion.

Draco looked down at Hermione and felt the wind get knocked out of him. She looked so lost, so young, so confused, and so innocent. He tilted his head at the irony as he surveyed the land around her as it was littered with death.

"You all right?" he asked kneeling down to be level with her. She nodded mutely and he sighed. "It's all going to be fine…Hermione." He stumbled over saying her name, it felt so strange on his lips, but they had both just been through hell, they both had just shared a crazy experience, they had both just bonded in a not normal way, and he was through calling her Granger like he had for the past three months, when he first finally was accepted into their good graces.

Her head snapped up when he said her name, her first name. She nodded again and reached out for him. He moved into her embrace. "Can you just hold me for a moment? I know its weird," she mumbled, "but I just need to be held right now, can you please do that for me?" she asked, staring him in the eye. He nodded and held onto her. Minutes passed and she finally spoke again. "I think I can get up, we need to head back to the castle anyway." She said quietly, looking into his eyes once again.

Draco nodded and stood, offering her his hand, she grasped it firmly and she half pulled her self up, while he assisted her the rest of the way. They found themselves walking slowly, almost leisurely, but it was because of her leg that they chose this pace. His arm was around her waist once again, and hers once more had found its way around his shoulders.

They reached Harry and the group standing with him and halted in the walk. Harry turned to them looking even more haggard then he had before. "They just found Lavender." He said sadly. "Luna just got back, Neville didn't make it." Hermione merely nodded, her mourning would come later, right now she had to start focusing, there was work to be done. "The ministry just got back, they said they'd sort through the carnage, but we're allowed to help. The bodies are being laid out in the back half of the hospital wing, the injured are in the front." Hermione nodded once more, that was where she would be carted off to in a mater of moments.

"Any count yet?" she asked him somberly. Harry merely shook his head.

"Not yet, they're hoping to have a guess within an hour." He looked at Draco. "Take her to the hospital wing for me will you?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Draco nodded. "Will do." And with that he carted Hermione back into Hogwarts as Harry sadly watched.

Bill walked up to Harry, startling him out of his daze and patted him on the shoulder. "You gonna be alright mate?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "For now." He titled his head to look up at the man. "Did they find Fleur?" he asked, hoping that she was fine.

Bill smiled. "Yeah, she just walked right out of the forest, nary a hair out of place, she put her hands on her hips and looked at the search party and then she said: 'Well what are you waiting for? I killed some Death Eaters in there, go get them!' That's her, always a flair for the dramatics, had me scared to death she did." Harry offered the man a half smile and a nod, agreeing with him.

Suddenly Remus walked by and Harry noticed he was carrying Tonks' lithe body in his arms. Her features were her normal self, her mousy brown hair falling down around her shoulders. It was a far cry from her battle ready appearance, her hair had been even longer then, a fiery red color, that when it moved actually looked like it was burning, her eyes were a fierce gold, her features solid. Now she was gone, her hair normal, her face soft, her eyes shut serenely, an odd look of peaceful bliss on her face. The tears were streaming down the werewolf's face as he carried her slowly into the castle, hugging her body ever closer to his own.

Harry ran his hands over his face. 'So much death,' he thought, 'and for what? To bring down a wizard only he was meant to kill, that only he was supposed to face? All of these people were here in one way or another, because of him, because they knew him, because the believed in him, in his efforts, because they knew someone who knew him, because they weren't going to let him fail.' He sighed, not wanting to think these thought at all, he didn't want his mind venturing down this path so early. "I'm going to go check on Hermione." He said to no one in particular and then turned and trudged up to the castle's doors.

He pushed them open slowly and found to his disgust most of the lower classmen standing in the entrance hall, trying to get a closer peek. As one they pounced on him, he could feel it coming, the cackle of energy, he knew he was unstable after what had transpired only hours ago, and he knew what was coming was inevitable. The magic rushed from his body in the shape of a dome, pushing back the kids who were crowding them, someone then flew into the crowd, and others just fell over, nevertheless, they all got the point and backed away from Harry Potter. He stepped wearily into the hospital wing and stopped at what he saw; the beds were all full, mats were being laid out on the floor and Professor Flitwick was doing all he could to temporarily enlarge the room.

Harry observed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a few moments as they cried over the bodies of Charlie and Ron, and then he found that he couldn't bear to watch anymore, his eyes traveled over the occupied beds of those who had fallen taking it all in. When his eyes finally landed on the injured he couldn't help but smile a little. There was Mad-eye Moody, sitting up in the bed, practically growling at Madame Pomfrey. "I'm fine, just let me leave." She tisk'd at him and pushed him back down. His magical eye was resting in a dish, completely broken. "That's not going to be easy to fix you know!" he called after her as she carted it away. Harry almost laughed, and then he caught sight of Hermione, Draco sitting diligently by her bedside; a sight Harry never thought he would see, he had to do a double take and rub his eyes, just to be sure he was seeing things properly.

He wandered over to them, but they seemed not to notice, as they continued their banter.

"What do you mean you lost me?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

Hermione sighed. "Well, one moment you were right there beside me, and the next thing I knew I was standing next to a giant." She paused dramatically. "A very angry giant; that was when I ran. Soon I was in a circle of death eaters, I managed to curse and hex a few and then I started running again, I caught my leg on someone's sword and then I twisted my ankle because I got caught on the same man's arm." She paused again. "Then the next thing I knew that giant was back, bumbling like a fool and then he fell… on me!" Draco had the nerve to laugh and Hermione glared at him.

"Sounds like he was out to get you. I still don't understand how you got separated from me after we killed" his voiced dipped to a whisper, "him."

Hermione shrugged. "It was pretty hectic out there, and how do you know _you're_ not the one who got separated." She accused.

Draco turned and looked at Harry, "Please talk some sense into the girl for me please?" he asked. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"There's nothing for it Malfoy, she's set now." Harry replied. Hermione grinned as Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's not something I'm willing to accept, you should know that Potter." Draco said quickly.

Harry merely nodded and turned around. "I'll be back," were his only words as he trudged out of the hospital wing. He found himself walking up to the headmistress' office. 'Phoenix' were his words to the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance. He rode the stairs up and opened the door, knowing McGongall wasn't there. He seated himself in a chair and looked up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"You can stop faking now." He said. The portrait of the late headmaster slowly opened one eye, and then the other, knowing how it bothered Harry so. "I came up here to tell you it's all over." Harry stated, once he had the portraits full attention. Dumbledore, to his credit, leaned forward in his chair and listened intently as Harry told him the story of the final battle.

Harry felt even more exhausted after finishing his tale and briefly wondered how that was even possible. He watched as Dumbledore sat back in his chair and began to lightly stroke his beard.

"So the prophecy has been fulfilled." He mused, not directing the comment to Harry. "Now the healing process will begin," his eyes turned to Harry, "this will not be easy, not for anyone. I'm sure the reporters will be arriving soon, and then all you will hear will be the cheers of the Wizarding world. They will be cheering for you, celebrating you and all you will want to do is escape and be able to mourn. Mourn briefly now Harry, while you still can because soon everyone will want to talk to you. Graduation is less than a week away for all of the seventh years, and then there will be a memorial service, and I'm assuming there will be an award ceremony for all of you; Order of Merlin."

Harry looked up at the mention of the award. "Why would they ever give something like that to me?" He asked, not feeling like he deserved the award at all.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You and your friends Harry just defeated the biggest threat we've had in a long time; you will be rewarded for it."

Harry nodded numbly, his eyes unfocused. Just then the door to the office opened and caused Harry to jump, as did a quite startled headmistress.

"Potter!" she cried, her hand clutching her robe at the base of her throat.

Harry stood and bowed his head. "Sorry professor, I hadn't intended on you finding me here, much less scaring you. He paused and looked up at her. "I just had to tell Professor Dumbledore what had happened." She nodded in understanding as they switched places, him moving towards he door, and her moving towards her desk. "I'll leave you be now professor." He said as he opened the door. Minerva McGonagall only nodded as she collapsed into her chair, as soon as the door was shut a floodgate of tears and sorrow burst, and she cried for the first time in a long time.

Harry walked silently down the deserted hallway back towards the hospital wing. He listened to the quiet, but all he could hear was a ringing in his years from the noise from the battle, screams were still echoing in his mind. Then quite suddenly Harry Potter pulled back his arm and shot it straight into the wall. There was a loud 'crack' and then Harry bit his lip to refrain from calling out, he held tightly onto his hand and watched as it started to bleed and bruise. He looked up at the wall and smiled grimly, it still looked the same.

"Hullo Harry." Luna said, suddenly by his side. Harry jumped, startled and then turned to look at the girl. Her arm was placed in a sling, her hair was up in a ponytail that had started to come undone, she was missing a turnip earring and her bottle cap necklace was missing a few bottle caps.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" He asked, realizing she should be there if something was wrong with her arm.

She shrugged, "Pomfrey is releasing people with non serious injuries that can be treated quickly, they need to make room for more people. Hermione should be coming along soon; Draco's taking her back to their Head dorms." She paused at this, "You know, their actually kind of cute together." She said with a smile.

Harry paled, "Don't ever let her hear you say that Lovegood, she'd scratch your eyes out." Harry laughed, "That's also the most crazy, ridiculous thing I've ever hear in my whole life, Hermione with Malfoy, no way in hell that's possible, ever."

"Think what you like Harry Potter, but there's definitely something there." She said looking at him sternly. No sooner had to words come out of her mouth, then Hermione and Draco turned the corner and spotted them. He observed them together for a moment as Hermione gave a small nod to Harry and they continued forward. He noticed one thing, they looked close, closer than he had ever seen her with anyone else and they both looked comfortable, he also noticed there was a slight twinkle in each of their eyes, it was that look that you always got when you knew you were keeping a big secret and no one else knew about it.

"Told you they were cute." Luna whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to her and narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to hear about it." was his returned fierce whisper.

"Harry you're hurt!" Hermione exclaimed, moving out of Draco's hold and limping over to her raven-haired friend.

"Its nothing," Harry said with a shrug, willing the pain away. "You're still limping." He returned, watching as Hermione took his hand in her own.

She nodded. "Pomfrey says I will for a week, two at the most, but that its nothing to worry about." She looked up from his hand, you've definitely broken something, come on, you're going back to the hospital wing so you can get fixed right up." She said grabbing his other hand, motioning with her head for Luna to follow and with her other hand she grabbed Draco's sleeve.

"Why do I have to come?" Draco asked, his tone bordering on whiney.

"Because you're my escort for the day, and I said so, now come on." Hermione scolded, pulling on him even harder. They were all walking quickly to keep up with the limping girl.

"Granger, please, I need a shower."

"Give it a rest Malfoy, no shower until I'm safe and sound in our common room." She said, looking back at him, he sighed and nodded.

"You owe me for this Granger." He returned with a grin.

She nodded. "I'll buy you some hair gel." She said with a wicked grin as they entered the Hospital wing once again.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from the bedside of Dean Thomas immediately. "What is it Miss. Granger?" She asked, concerned that something else was wrong with the girl.

Hermione held out Harry's hand. "He punched a wall, just a few quick charms and I promise we'll be out of your hair for good today." Harry glanced at Hermione and she grinned back, her face saying 'you know I'm not _that_ stupid Harry James Potter.' Harry looked away and the mediwitch took his hand in her own as she began muttering a few healing charms to mend his bones, the broken skin and the bruises.

Harry flexed his hand after Madame Pomfrey released it, he thanked the mediwitch and turned to his friends. He nodded and they all moved out of the hospital wing and into the hall way, Hermione and Luna in the lead, Harry smiled as he watched the two, Hermione moving steadily along despite her limp and Luna talking in an animated manner, swinging her arm around that was in the sling.

Harry was just wondering about their odd mood change when Draco leaned over to talk to him. "Pomfrey pumped all of us full of everything, calming draughts, stuff that makes traumatic experiences a bit easier to deal with, a bubbly potion, we're to take them until we graduate, then she wants us to get checked over at St. Mungo's, we've all got a stock of the stuff in our rooms, we've even got that dreamless sleep stuff to take before we go to bed, we have sleeping potions too, incase we can't sleep." Harry nodded, understanding they girl's somewhat chipper moods. "Don't think they've forgotten, they definitely haven't neither have I, it's just harder to function with that information when all of these potions are pumping through our blood stream, cutting us off from it." Draco rolled his neck, trying to relieve the tension that rested there. "If you need anything right now, let me know, I'll go to my room and get it for you."

Harry nodded mutely, where had this kinder, gentler side of Malfoy been all these years. He chanced a look at the other boy and saw him looking fondly at Hermione, but as soon as he noticed Harry watching him, he looked away to watch the portraits as they passed. They were all talking to each other, a quiet titter of voices had grown to loud conversations about winning the war. Some of the female portraits fainted, others smiled warmly at the group as they passed.

They finally reached to head dorms, Hermione said the password and they all filed through to the spacious common room shared by Hermione and Draco. They all flopped down onto the couches, leaning on one another, no one smiling anymore.

Luna sighed. "I'm so tired, I feel like I've been awake for weeks now." She said, lifting her head off of the arm of the sofa. They all nodded in agreement with her and silently, mutually decided to get some sleep. "Lets go take our dreamless sleep draughts, and meet down here." Luna said, standing.

"Luna, could you bring mine down for me?" Hermione asked, also standing. "I'm going to clear the floor and put down some sleeping bags so we can all sleep down here." Luna nodded and headed up the stairs. Draco nodded his head towards Harry and they both walked up to his dorms.

When they all arrived back Hermione was sitting quietly in the middle of the spread of pillows, cushions and sleeping bags staring into the warm crackling fire. Luna handed her the dreamless sleep potion and she drank it quickly.

They each crawled into their respective sleeping bags, murmurs of goodnight spread quietly in the room as the sunlight tried to filter in though the curtains.

Harry woke with a start later that week, they had continued to sleep on the floor every night; only once trying to sleep separately, but none of them could fall into a dreamless slumber despite the potions. He looked around quickly, knowing something had woken him, His eyes darted to the window and he groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He groggily untangled himself from the sleeping bag and Luna's arm and stood. His feet were dragging on the floor and when he drew back the curtain he shut his eyes tight from the intrusion of the sun. He opened the window and the owl quickly flew in and landed on Hermione's desk, it held out its leg and hooted at him. Harry grabbed the note and read it, his eyes growing wide. He looked frantically around the room and ran to wake up the others.

Hermione was already moving, groaning in annoyance at the sun in her face. She opened her eyes to see Harry running towards them. "What is it?" she asked groggily, running a hand through her hair and making a disgusted face when it got caught.

"Graduation!" he said, shaking Draco and Luna awake. "We need to get ready, today's graduation!" he finished, next moving to wake Ginny, who had managed to get away from her parents in the middle of the week.

Luna glared at him. "I don't know why you're waking me up, I still have a whole year left to go." She said, harrumphing and rolling back over.

"So?" Hermione said to the girl. "You still have to attend." She told her, getting up and moving to Draco since Harry's efforts to rouse the sleeping Slytherin were futile. She leaned down close to his ear. "Pansy's coming!" she shrieked. Draco got up so fast he slipped on the sleeping bag and fell down. Hermione giggled and Draco glared at her.

"Payback's a bitch Granger, remember that." He said, standing up once more. "What's going on?" he asked, still sending angry glares Hermione's way.

"Graduation." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "It starts in two hours so we better hurry, I'll take the first shower since I take the least amount of time, then Draco can go, then Luna, then Harry and then Ginny." She said, taking the lead easily.

"Why do I go last?" Ginny asked, sitting up, her red hair up in a bun that had flopped over.

"You take the longest Gin." Hermione said with a smile, "If we all go before you, then you'll have the most time to shower."

"Good thinking." Ginny said, waving a finger at the girl. Hermione smiled and then rushed off to the shower.

An hour and a half later found them all standing at the door ready to travel down to the great hall.

"You ready?" Hermione whispered, looking at Harry. The boy took a deep breath and nodded. The five of them stepped into the great hall; it was currently empty save for the graduating class and a few underclassmen. There was suddenly a quiet eruption of noise as everyone noticed it was Harry Potter.

'He saved the world.'

'Do you think he'll go crazy?'

'How do you think he's handling it?'

'Do you think he cried?'

'He's a fighter, he'll be fine.'

'How many potions do you think he's taking?'

'Is this his first time out since it happened?'

'I heard he tried to kill himself.'

'I heard the ministry wants him arrested.'

Harry looked around at everyone helplessly, there was nothing he could say, they were bound to talk and think what they wanted anyway. He felt Hermione grip his arm.

"Just ignore them Harry, they don't know what they're talking about." She whispered. Harry nodded and gave a smile in thanks. Hermione on the other hand was busy glaring at everyone and getting them to shut up.

Ginny and Luna left them to sit at their places assigned for them. Harry, Hermione and Draco continued forward, each finding their own seats.

Harry glanced to his right and saw a fidgety and nervous Sally-Ann Perks. She looked over at him feeling his stare and they shared a brief smile, then she turned back to adjusting her gown. To his left was an empty seat and just beyond that sat Lisa Turpin. He sighed, he was sitting next to a girl he barely spoke to and an empty seat, one that had been for Dean. Harry swallowed his pain and tears as he thought about Dean and how he so deserved to be sitting on the platform today. He looked out into the crowed and spotted Ginny, she too was looking at Deans empty chair, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. Harry looked away and looked up the row to Hermione. He couldn't help but smile. She was adjusting her witches hat on top of her head, her speech laid folded up in her lap and if he looked close enough he could just see that she was shaking.

McGonagall finally stood and all eyes were fixed on her. She gripped the podium firmly, the one Dumbledore had stood behind so easily in years past. Her eyes were moist with tears as she looked at the graduating class, smiling at them all in turn. Taking a deep breath she turned to the parents, students and other friends and relatives that had ventured out to Hogwarts on this day.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She said quickly clearing her throat. "We are all here today to celebrate something. That something is the growth and learning that comes with becoming an adult. All of these students you see seated before you have all struggled and have all learned; they have all made friends, shed tears and triumphed in the classrooms in this building. There are some students who are not with us today as well though, but they to deserve this, they all deserve a recognition for what they accomplished while a student here at Hogwarts." Harry could here a few people crying, he frowned listening to the heartbroken wails of mothers, crying for their lost children. "I am going to ask something of you all when the time does come." She continued. "I ask that the parents of students who are no longer with us please come forward to claim their diploma and then that we will all observe a short moment of silence after each name is called. I know many of you wish to celebrate the achievements of your children, but I ask that you wait to do that until you are all home. I wish this to be a silent ceremony even though there is much to celebrate, on the other hand there is much to remember." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes as the students present nodded in understanding. Sniffling she spoke once again. "I now open the podium to Draco Malfoy, our Salutatorian." She stepped back and nodded to Draco.

Draco stood and moved to the podium, no longer moving with the easy grace that he had when he regularly stalked the halls, but rather he walked like a man in pain. He reached into his pocked, pulled out his speech and placed it on the podium. He was silent for a few moments and then he looked up. "Growing up in the world that I did taught me many things. It taught me how to act, how to think and how to talk. I was taught proper edict, how to dance, and how to walk." He smiled. "Then I came to Hogwarts. My values were constantly being tested and I was finding more and more freedom. I worked hard for my grades, but sometimes not hard enough and I definitely knew when that happened," a shadow crossed over his face but he continued. "I know I wouldn't be here and I definitely would not be who I am if it weren't for Hogwarts, its teachers and students and the hard lessons I've had to learn in the past year alone. We have all certainly come a long way since we first walked through these doors seven years ago, and we still have a lot to learn. So I dearly hope we all walk away from this school with many lessons under our belts, but keep our minds open enough to learn many more lessons." He smiled slightly. "Thank you." He turned and went back to his seat. There was a murmur of consent and a few claps from various people, all unsure weather it was alright or not to clap.

McGonagall stood back up and went to the podium. "And now out Valedictorian, Hermione Granger." She said, casting a smile Hermione's way. She retreated back to her seat, leaving Hermione to take the stage as a ripple of quiet whispers flowed through the audience.

Hermione stood and smiled faintly at her professor and headmistress. She limped slowly toward the stage and as she did so a new bought of whispers erupted and some tears as well. Hermione reached the podium and gripped it like her life depended on it. She looked out at everyone present and offered up a weak smile. "This is the end of a journey. It has been long and hard, and sometimes fun," she paused, "for each and every one of us. We all have our differences, and our own ideals and dreams, but on the inside of us we all have one thing in common. Magic. We are all about to pass a major milestone in our lives, we're about to leave the safety of a place we have now known for seven years of our lives, we are about to venture out into a world we've heard so much about and know little about." She smiled, "according to the adults in our lives at least. We've all seen tragic things. These things happened to us, our friends, our family, or we heard about it though people we knew. We are fighters, and we are winners, and the world isn't going to be the same once we're in it. We're all part of something special this day, and it will last for many years to come, we've etched our stories in the halls of Hogwarts, like students who came centuries before us, all of them leaving knowledge, wisdom, and something fun to be learned. And so, as the class of 1998 we leave you with this: 'House Unity is not overrated, watch out for blast-ended skrewts, and keep your friends close and enemies closer'" Hermione finished strongly, bringing up two rather important and meaningful things to their class as a whole, then she walked down and back to her seat and everyone watched with tear-filled eyes as she finally collapsed into her chair.

McGonagall took the stage once more and jumped right into the giving of the diplomas, making one small speech. "I wish that for every student not present there be a moment of silence, and if the parents are here, and able, please come up and take the diploma for them, if you cannot come up, well will bring it to you after the ceremony." She sighed.

"Hannah Abbott" Professor Snape strode up to the side table where the diplomas were. Everything was quiet; Harry remembered how she had been torn apart by Greyback moments before Remus had killed him. Her parents were now staggering up the center aisle. Harry took a deep breath as he watched them claim her diploma, wonder how strange and painful that must feel.

"Susan Bones" The quiet was disturbing, and he lowered his head, maybe to pay his respect to the dead, or maybe so he didn't have to watched the pained faces of parents.

"Terry Boot" Harry grinned, he was alive, thank goodness, and yet only one or two people clapped.

"Mandy Brocklehurst" She was alive to, and Harry watched as she claimed her diploma, shaking hands with Snape and McGonagall.

"Lavender Brown" Harry frowned and heard Parvati start to sob.

"Millicent Bulstrode" Harry watched her take her diploma with a grimace on his face, despite her status to be easily swayed by Pansy, she had actually taken Draco's side and fought for the light, but that didn't mean he got along with her.

"Michael Corner" his parents slowly came up to take his Diploma, Harry felt his heart break for his mother.

"Stephen Cornfoot" Quiet polite applause was erupting sporadically though the audience as he walked up to take his Diploma

"Vincent Crabbe" He was still alive somewhere, he had run off with the death eaters, and Snape put his Diploma aside.

The list went on, next with Tracey Davis, Kevin Entwhistle, Justin Finch-Fletchery, they had all died, Seamus Finnigan practically ran to the podium, not sure if it was a mistake that they were letting him graduate, he quickly took the opportunity, which earned a few timid laughs. Then Anthony Goldstein and Gregory Goyle were called, both of whom had died. Hermione Granger limped to get her diploma, grinning thankfully at Snape for urging her to get help immediately after the battle. Daphne Greengrass was called next, followed by Su Li, both girls took their diplomas somberly. Neville Longbottom was next on the list, and Harry lowered his head as he remembered the boy's passion during the battle.

Harry barely heard everyone else called, he briefly registered Draco taking his Diploma with a hard look on his face. Then he heard his name. Harry looked around, Sally-Ann smiling at him. He stood slowly, passing the Patil twins on his way, both smiling brightly at him. Ernie Macmillian gave him a thumbs up and then he was shaking hands with Snape, and he suddenly heard the thunderous applause.

He blushed and waved, his head down and quickly moving back to his seat, passing Lisa Turpin on the way as she want to get her own diploma. He glanced at the students as she passed them, and then saw Draco Malfoy smirking at him. "Show off" he mouthed. Harry couldn't help but grin as he sat back down.

After Lisa's name they called Ronald Weasley and Harry felt his face fall and his heart lurch, He glanced down the row at Hermione who now had silent tears running down her face at the loss of her friend. Mrs. Weasleys sobs, Harry guessed, could probably be heard throughout the castle and its grounds as she slowly marched up to take her fallen son's diploma. Every death or loss or injury to any of her children seemed to be getting harder and harder for her to deal with. She clung to Snape like a vice, sobbing into his shoulder. Their professor, to his credit, hugged her back, and then passed her off to a silent and stone-faced Arthur Weasley. Harry's eyes met Ginny's and they both attempted a feeble smile, trying to comfort the other, then they both turned away, the attention back on the ceremony.

"Blaise Zabini" McGonagall called, Harry sighed, this was the last name on the list. Blaise stood quickly, also seeming to know this. He hurried forward and Harry watched him go. The always indifferent Slytherin had remained so until the end, and didn't choose a side, but rather stayed inside of the castle and rumor had it slept while the battle was going on outside, he didn't even take a peek out of a window others said. Harry admired Blaise in an odd way now, sometimes it was harder to not choose any side all then to pick between good and evil.

McGonagall presented them as the graduating class of 1998 and everyone applauded, some parents were applauding while they were crying, some of these tears were tears of joy, and others tears of pain.

Harry, like most of his classmates walked out of the Great Hall numbly and in a whirl of confusion. The doors shut behind them giving them all time alone as a whole class. There was no cheering; no one was starting a chant. They all just stood there looking at each other. Someone took in a shaky breath and someone else sighed. This was the end of the road for them all at Hogwarts, none of them knew when or if they would all be together like this again. Suddenly Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Harry Potter, his hand extended, everyone staring at them with silent anticipation.

Harry slowly grasped his hand and shook it. Draco grinned. "Looks like we didn't kill each other after all Potter." He said with a smirk. "Everyone thought you and I would have tried to off each other years ago, but here we are." He laughed. "I do believe someone has lost a bet." He said staring pointedly at Blaise. Harry glanced over at the other boy as he shrugged guiltily and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Soon everyone in the hall was laughing, giggling or at least smiling, and then it seemed ok to start to say goodbye, to give everyone hugs.

The students who were now without parents or a guardian were the first to go, now adults in the Wizarding world, they would have to move out of their houses anyway. There were surprisingly few students now without parents, but they all left as a single unit, Harry leading the group. Hermione and Dean were close behind him, and behind them were Draco, Hannah and Stephen. Six of them in all. The stopped when the reached the bottom of the stairs and waved at everyone else, everyone returned the wave and yells of 'I'll miss you' could be heard as well as 'Owl us soon!' The six of them nodded and then continued on the thestral led carriages. No one said anything at the ability to now see them; the only reaction was Stephen Cornfoot, who gasped.

They arrived at the station and piled into their own compartments where they had stored their trunks earlier in the week. Normally the graduation train, as it was called, was a place of constant celebration until the party arrived at Kings Cross and all separated once more. Today the ride would be quiet, the only celebration a small one of victory, and buy out the sweets woman of everything she had.

Harry and Hermione stepped into their compartment and slid the door shut. Each of them took their own seats. Harry on one side, Hermione across from them, spaces open for Ron and Ginny, their normal companions, and two extra spaces for the latecomers and wanderers Neville and Luna. Harry listened as the other students laughed quietly at each others jokes and watched as Hermione swung her legs back and fourth, staring absently out the window as if looking for someone.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione beat him to it. "I keep waiting." She said, turning her attention to him. "I keep waiting for Ron to just jump out from hiding behind a pillar or a crowd of people, every person I see with red hair I think its him, and then I see its not and I feel my heart break even more. I feel so guilty, so terrible about his death; I mean, I know it isn't my fault, but I never got the chance to tell him how I felt, to tell him I was sorry, for everything." She sighed. "You weren't there, you were off discussing final battle plans with Remus, Ron and I were in the Room of Requirements getting in some final practice when we got into an argument, possibly the worst we've ever had." Harry nodded, finally realizing that was their problem on the day of battle, that was why they were so off kilter, why they couldn't really look at each other, much less talk to each other.

"He had accidentally hit me with an unforgivable; but that wasn't my problem, it wasn't serious, and I fought it off. I told him he'd have to do better in the fight tomorrow if he was going to be throwing that around the field filled with Death Eaters. It was meant to be constructive criticism, so he could build more anger, he took it personally and started telling me I was a good for nothing book worm with nothing to offer but brains. I told him he was a poor and sorry excuse for a wizard who claimed to be the best friend of Harry Potter, and a poor excuse for a dueler, and I told him that a first year could beat his sorry arse." A strange noise came from her throat, a mixture between a laugh and a sob.

"Then, like all things between Ron and myself, we just yell at each other then storm off. He was the first to leave the room, and like the stubborn people we are, we avoided each other like the plague. I regret it now, saying what I said, and I regret not being able to be the bigger person that day and apologize to him. I think if I had his death wouldn't be as hard, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it." Hermione hung her head, not wanting to look at him as he remained silent. Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say, what he could or should say in a situation like this.

Hermione looked up, her eyes red and tears falling down her face, her complexion blotchy with grief. She glanced around helplessly. "I just don't know what do to, and it's the first time I've ever, truly felt this way, and I'm at a loss on what I should do. How long to I grieve, how many times am I supposed to go visit his grave, how often should I think of him, and how long before it's alright. How long until he forgives me? How long until I forgive myself for this? How many times will I have to say sorry, and how long will I have to wait until he says 'It's ok Hermione, stop beating yourself up about it, it was just a stupid misunderstanding between two on edge teens.' Will that ever happen Harry, will he ever forgive me?" She stared at him with such nervousness and fear, that Harry himself was sacred, because he had never seen her this way.

Harry took a deep steadying breath and moved to sit next to her. He took her small hands in his own and squeezed them. "I bet his dying thoughts were the same fears you have right now, I bet he hoped you could find it in your own heart to forgive him for what he said. I'm sure he has already forgiven you Hermione, and all you have to do is know that and figure it out for yourself." Hermione choked back a sob and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"It's just so hard!" she cried into his neck, his shirt becoming wet with her tears. Harry nodded and smoothed back her hair, holding her tight, like the best friend he was to her. He held her until her tears stopped and she fell asleep. He laid her down on the seat, pulled down a blanket and pillow from the overhead rack and tucked her in. Not wanting to leave her alone, incase she woke up panicked, he settled into his seat and pulled out a notebook to begin writing down everything that had happened.

There was a sudden sharp knock on the door, Harry nodded, and the door slid open. His eyes met with Draco's.

"Can I sit?" he asked, waving his hand, gesturing to the open seats. Harry only nodded and continued to write. There was silence, sometimes awkward, and sometimes just your regular run of the mill silence.

Harry, feeling his hand begin to cramp, looked up at Draco to find him staring at Hermione. "I'm starting to think you have a problem with your eyes Malfoy." He said smirking at him.

"I beg your pardon?" the blonde asked turning to look at his opposite in everyway.

"Every time I look at you, your staring at her, I think you'll need to get your eyes checked." He repeated.

Draco laughed. "Are you saying you think that I like her?" he inquired.

Harry paused for a moment. "I guess that is what I'm starting to suspect." He agreed.

"Ah, well that's quite the problem then isn't it? The evil, scheming Slytherin prince, might have a crush on the intelligent and pure Gryffindor princess." He paused dramatically. "Rest assured Potter, there are no feeling there that aren't deserved, I admire her brave spirit, her leadership skills, things along that line. I don't _fancy_ her, please, what sort of Malfoy would I be then?" he asked seriously.

Harry started, not expecting that answer, and Draco laughed. "Oh! If only you could have seen your face Potter! Priceless!" He exclaimed, before quickly sobering up. "Look, I know I'm a long way off from being friends or anything more than that with any of you. I know you all took a big risk letting me join your side. I'm just trying to find my place in the world." He sighed. "The thing with Gran-Hermione is that when she looks at me, its like she can really see me, when she talks to me, its like she trying to have a conversation with me. I admire her for that, after all the mean and nasty things I've said to her. I mean, if I were her I wouldn't even look at me, but she has a good heart. She helped me kill my father, she was the only one out of all of you to venture to talk to me after staying with you for almost a month. It felt like, when she talked to me, things might be alright in the end."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco held up a hand to stop him. "Don't Potter. I want to say this all while it's still fresh in my mind." He took another deep breath. "I don't like Hermione, maybe one day it will come to that, but certainly not now, and certainly not tomorrow either. I just feel like in her I have my first potential true friend, and I never realized before now that I didn't ever have real friends. That's where you're getting that awe struck look, its not one of love, its one of friendship.

"I know I've said horrible things to all of you in the past, but I was just so jealous, and so, angry that you didn't want to be friends with me that I did the only thing I knew how to do; be angry and mean. I know it will take a long time for you to be accepting of me, and it will take a long time for me to not be the Malfoy you know, if I ever stop being him. I guess all I'm asking is if we could start over, new slate." Draco said unsurely, treading completely new and unknown waters.

Harry looked thoughtful and Draco stuck out his hand. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." He said.

Harry put his hand in the other boys and shook it. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, the pleasure is all mine I'm sure." He said, feeling a smile start a the corners of his mouth.

"I say," Draco returned, pulling his hand away. "The Harry Potter? The one who's defeated the dark lord, Voldemort on several occasions?" he asked, sounding like he really was curious.

Harry merely shrugged. "That's what they say, I suppose its true, but don't believe all the hype." He returned, now really smiling.

Draco laughed, and soon they were both laughing, then suddenly Hermione sat up, her hair everywhere and looking quite scared. "What happened?" she asked, looking around quickly. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, more slowly, her racing pulse calming quickly, seeing that there was no apparent danger.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, going along with their act. "I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy whom I've just had the pleasure of meeting. Draco, this is Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you." He said, offering her his hand. Hermione merely nodded and shook it.

Standing she looked down at them. "I'm definitely telling the healers at St. Mungo's about this. I'll be back, while I'm gone I suggest the two of you calm down and stop playing around." And with that she walked out of the compartment and slammed the door shut leaving boy boys in stunned silence.

A week later Harry found himself in his room at Grimmauld place, in front of a mirror, checking to make sure his appearance was up to par.

"You look fine." Hermione said from the doorway, he turned and looked at her, giving her a smile.

"Only if you're sure." He said taking in her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black lace over top, it was a strapless dress and held her snugly inside. She had a modest black shawl draped around her shoulders and a pair of matching shoes. Harry himself was in a thoroughly muggle tuxedo. They had both decided to forego the dress robes and honor their history on this historic day.

"Of course I'm sure." She responded. "No one's going to give a whit what you look like anyway Harry, you could come to this ceremony wearing a paper bag and people would still love you."

"If you would have told me that, I wouldn't have gone to the trouble and expense of buying this." He teased, looking down at his jet back tux.

"You win some, you lose some." She said, offering him her arm. "Now lets go, or we'll be late to our own awards ceremony. Harry took her arm and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and together they left for the Merlin Theater.

Harry watched Hermione closely at the beginning of the evening as she greeted her friends. He was worried about her, only six days ago they were at St. Mungo's all getting checked over one final time before release.

Harry had been given the all clear, and the good news that he would not require more potions. Hermione on the other hand was kicking and screaming; declaring she didn't need more drugs. They immediately pumped her full with a calming draught and turned to Harry who declared that he would watch over her until she found her own place. His arms were then filled with numerous vials and containers, all of them containing potions to aid in Hermione's recovery.

He watched her now, in her fancy dress and shoes as she played the perfect part, the perfect hero, the perfect girl. She seemed happy enough, she was smiling after all, but Harry could see it in her eyes, see it in the way she avoided the Weasley's for as long as possible. Harry Potter could see that Hermione Granger might not ever be the same.

"How's she fairing?" Draco Malfoy asked, stepping up beside Harry.

"I suppose as good as can be expected." He returned, watching as she misstepped and she almost lost her balance, her shoes wobbling. "I wasn't sure if she'd be ready to come out tonight, but I couldn't keep her from it, this is her night as much as it is mine, we've been fighting for this since we first met, I couldn't do that to her."

Draco nodded in understanding. "And her treatment?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "I've been trying to wean her off of it, I just started, she puts up such a fight, so I promise for every good day she has I lower the dosage but just a bit, but for every bad day its up again. Tonight I gave her all of it, I couldn't take any chances. I had to give her all of it for Ron's funeral too. Four times a day she has to take everything. Four times a day I think I might kill her with giving her so much. And four times a day I think I'm such an awful friend for putting her through this." He said sadly.

Several well-wishers came up to Harry and Draco at that moment and told them both how they admired their bravery and what they did for the Wizarding world. They both thanked the people, shook their hands and consented to a photograph.

Once they were gone Draco turned to Harry. "Look, if you ever need a day off, to do something you've been meaning to do, find a job, a new house, I don't know. I just want you to know that I'm willing to watch her for the day if you need me to. I can have a house elf be with her constantly if that makes you feel better about leaving her alone with me."

"Hermione won't like that, a house elf watching after her." Harry responded slowly.

Draco laughed. "She's free, she gets paid every two weeks, I hope she won't have a problem with that." Draco said glancing at the girl in question.

"Oh no, that would make her very happy." Harry said, a shadow of a smile on his face. "If you'll excuse me, I think I better go fetch her; I just saw Fudge moving his way to the doors."

Draco merely nodded and sure enough Fudge could be heard moments later ushering everyone inside. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will excuse me please, it is now time to make your way inside as the ceremony is about to begin!" He himself moved towards a side door as the crowd surged forward and struggled to fit through the door all at once.

War heroes were seated in the front rows, their families behind them, the wealthy behind them and in their boxes, and so it went until the theater was full and there was standing room only.

Fudge took the stage, his council seated behind him. He grinned out at the crowd. "I welcome you all. Today is a very joyous day for us all. Today we recognize the heroes of the final battle with you-know- Vol-Voldemort. The biggest threat to the Wizarding world that we have known in a very long time. Many of the people you will see today are young, and some are older. Despite their age though, recognize them for what the have done, for their achievements thus far in their long lives." And so the ceremony commenced with Fudge leading at the helm.

Harry listened attentively, and took Hermione's shawl when she became to hot. He applauded as he should, taking in who got what, Order of Merlin's, new awards, designed specifically for the people who won them. They eventually moved to Order of Merlin: Second Class, and Harry listened with bated breath as the names of his friends and classmates were called. Some of them were living, and some had fallen, but they all received hearty applause. Draco Malfoy was awarded the Order of Merlin: Second class, he moved to the stage, almost bright red with joy and embarrassment.

Soon they reached the Order of Merlin: First class, and Harry held his breath, knowing who would be called since he had listened so well. Hermione was the first one up. She received it for courage in the face of danger, knowledge far beyond many, strength to pull through, and of course, for aiding in the destroying of Voldemort and his followers.

Hermione moved up to the stage with the grace and flow of a woman. Tears were in her eyes, but she smiled warmly at Fudge and took the award and then shook every single hand of his council members. "Thank you." She whispered to them, and then she was ushered backstage for a photo, and a quote from her for the paper before she could return to her seat.

Next was the honorary first class, awarded to Neville, for falling in the line of duty and sacrificing himself for the cause of better good. Harry winced as Fudge continued speaking, thinking that could have been put much better.

Luna was soon up on stage, and she quickly tried to take the magical microphone from him. "I would just like to thank my moth-" Fudge had grabbed the microphone back and escorts were ushering her of stage. The audience laughed and applauded, that was Luna, always doing things her way.

Harry Potter was called next, Fudge had barely stated the award and his name when everyone started cheering, clapping, shouting, laughing, screaming, singing, some people even started dancing in the aisles. Harry sunk low in his chair and covered his face. Beside him Hermione patted his leg and smiled. "This won't be the end of it." she whispered, and he nodded in return.

Fudge finally gained control of the crowed and continued where, he had huffed, "Been so rudely interrupted." He sighed and started over. "The Order of Merlin: First Class, I award to Harry James Potter. For bravery in times of trouble, for persistence during unbelief, for strength when all else was failing, and for the ultimate defeat of Voldemort!" The crowd picked up where they had left off and Harry hurried onto the stage and shook everyone's hand, being as humble as he always was.

Harry was backstage when they called Ginny's name, and quickly realized Ron would be next and that he had to be out there with Hermione incase she broke down again. He brushed by Ginny on her way backstage, and startled the girl who wished to congratulate him.

Upon making it back to his seat, he saw that his fears were unfounded, and Hermione was fine. In fact she was clapping and cheering with the rest of them, a huge smile on her face. Proud of what Ron had done and accomplished. She stood with everyone else and cried. "Good Job Ron!" looking like she half expected him to just take his award and go.

Fudge made his final speech and Harry yawned. He looked at his watch and started, he had been here almost seven hours and Hermione was long past due for her potions. He looked at her and she gave him a sly smile; neither of them said a word about it.

As was required, everyone who had won an Order of Merlin went up on the stage so everyone could greet them, congratulate them or thank them. Everyone moved in a quick single file line, but Harry knew it would take hours to get out of the theater.

The last person was finally gone and everyone on stage was making plans to meet the next night after they weren't so tired; to celebrate and remember the fallen ones. Harry nodded and said he wouldn't miss it. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, and he swore he heard her whisper. 'Study hard.' He knew he heard her right when Ginny laughed. Draco was talking with Luna, both of them grinning.

Harry yawned once more as he took in the scene in front of him. He knew he would always be Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world. He knew that he would never escape what he had now become, and would now always be. People had throught him a hero when he still thought he was a normal muggle boy with an extremely mean family. People had been reading about the extraordinary thing he had done as an infant when he was just learning how to read. People had been expecting greatness from him as soon as he had arrived in this crazy world that he now called home.

Harry Potter was proud of his accomplishments and sad for his losses. He knew he'd never escape the image he now was, he knew that they would only make him into something more as time passed. Harry knew he'd never have to really worry about finding a job; he had already had several offers. At the moment though all he wanted to do was be free for a while, take care of his best friend, and live a quiet life.

Harry said goodbye, and offered Hermione her shawl and his arm. She waved goodbye and they walked towards the door of the theater. As they walked down the entrance stairs to the mild night air Hermione looked at him.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "You're Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Harry nodded. "Now you're the man who lived, conquered, won." He remained silent as she spoke, feeling quite thoughtful. "I know what you want to be though." She said, and they both stopped on the steps as he turned to look at her.

"What do I want to be?" he asked, feeling a smile creeping up on him.

Hermione grinned, ready for her finish, "You want to be just another man with a scar."

* * *

Author's Note: This is a oneshot I wrote for a contest on _Final Prophecy_. I really enjoyed writing it, and getting to be creative as far as rumors and my theors go, even though they all aren't stated in this small piece.

_Write the last chapter of book 7! Who will you have live? Who will die? Who will get together? What will happen? Remember rumor has it that the last word is scar!_

I hope many of you can enjoy this as much as I have.

By the way! I came in second on this one, I was quite excited about it!

Read and Review

LittleLady32/Melusine


End file.
